My Darling
by Midnight Mayonaka
Summary: My Darling, I don't ever want you to leave me My Darling, you and me were meant to be together My Darling, And if I cannot have you, no one can, you're my My Darling, cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart and your body- My Darling by Eminem


**Okay before you start reading, I want to know that this one-shot is sort of an explanation 2nd chapter of The Fragment of Treachery. It explains why Tsubasa was doing what he was doing. If you haven't read The Fragment of Betrayal and The Fragment of Treachery. You will not get this one-shot, so if you want to read this one-shot go read those first. Enjoy! I don't own MFB. **

**Song: My Darling by Eminem the lyrics are in Italic **

* * *

_So at night before I sleep, I look in the mirror_

_The mirror grows lips and it whispers "Come nearer"_

_It's over now, I know inside"_ Tsubasa thought as he looked at his bathroom mirror, he looked awful his eyes were bloodshot and his silver hair was in ruffles. He was so tired of the Dark Power pushing him around like a volleyball. He didn't know how long he would last for, he could still feel Dark picking at his mind. Looking for a way to gain control, Tsubasa closed his eyes he would not let himself go again. He would never let Dark gain control, never again.

"_**Do you really think that I will ever let you go?" **_

Tsubasa's eyes snapped open, and he flinched. He stood there paralyzed as the voice continued.

" _**Do you really think that I will ever let you free. If you think that, I'm sad to say it simply isn't so. You will never get away from me!''**_

Tsubasa watched as Dark's reflection appeared in the mirror, casting a sinister smirk on its face. Its eyes filled with very dark intentions.

The director suddenly got angry, he sneered. " All that you are is a face in the mirror. I close my eyes and you disappear."

" _**I'm what face as you look in the mirror. As long as you live I will still be here!"**_ Dark shouted.

" All that you are is the end of a nightmare. All that you are is a dying scream. After tonight I shall end this demon dream!" Tsubasa said as he turned around trying to avoid the the sinister gaze.

" _**This is not a dream my friend"**_ Dark said, as his form started stepping out of the mirror. "_**And it will never end, this one is the nightmare that goes on!" **_Dark stepped directly behind Tsubasa until their bodies were touching_**. **_**(Ummm this is getting weird I've been reading too much yaoi) **

Tsubasa now noticed this and his eyes widened. Acting upon instinct he pushed away harshly, and backed up. He needed some personal space. He glared at Dark as he continued his little rant.

" _**I am here to stay no matter what you may pretend. And I'll flourish long after you're gone!" **_

Tsubasa gritted his teeth, anger showed fully on his face. " Soon you will dead and my memories will hide you. You can not choose but to lose control.

Dark chuckled_**. " You can't control me I live deep inside you. Each day you feel me devour your soul.**_

_My Darling, I don't ever want you to leave me_

_My Darling, you and me were meant to be together_

_My Darling, And if I cannot have you, no one can, you're my_

_My Darling, cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart and your body_

" I don't need you to survive like you need me." Tsubasa yelled. " I'll become whole as you dance with death. And I'll rejoice as take your final breath!"

Dark laughed. " _**I live inside you forever!" **_

" No!" Tsubasa screamed as he put his hands over his ears. Trying to block out the voices. Dark continued his rant, as he watched Tsubasa struggle

" _**With darkness itself by my side. And I know that now and forever you'll never be able to separate you and I!"**_ With that Dark suddenly ran and tackled Tsubasa to the hard floor. Tsubasa's eyes widened as he felt Dark pin his arms above his head, Dark put his face up to his until his nose was touching Tsubasa's.

Dark grinned a toothy grin as he felt Tsubasa squirm beneath him. " Can't you see it's over now, it's time to die!"

Tsubasa gulped " But if I die then you die as well"

Dark smirked. " I assure you I'll be fine." Dark leaned forward till his mouth was at Tsubasa's ear. Tsubasa trembled when he felt Dark whisper something. " And you know what darling, no ones going to love you like I do."

_My Darling, I don't ever want you to leave me_

_My Darling, you and me were meant to be together_

_My Darling, And if I cannot have you, no one can, you're my_

_My Darling, cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart and your body_

* * *

**Me: Please Review if you liked it**

**Tsubasa &amp; Dynamis: Why do you keep this to us?!**

**Me: Doing what?**

**Dynamis: Having us face our dark sides?**

**Me: Because it appeals me.**


End file.
